


Papa Bear

by reed_ashlyn_e



Category: The Librarians
Genre: Other, father and daughter fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reed_ashlyn_e/pseuds/reed_ashlyn_e
Summary: Flynn tried to keep the fact that he had a daughter a secret. But she showed up and stole all of their hearts. While all of the Librarian's and their guardian battle their way through their jobs, they also looks after her-especially after she's hit in the face with heartbreak and tragedy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is probably going to bust. But I hope you enjoy what you read!

TLDC1

Cassie, Stone, and Ezekiel were all driving down the road through Florida when they saw a girl fall through the trees and onto the road. She looked out of breath and a little disheveled. Stone barely had enough time to swerve out of the way so he wouldn't hit her. Cassandra and Stone immediately jumped out and ran to see if she was okay, but she jumped up and brushed herself off. Her eyes widened and she squealed, Stone threw his hands up in surrender. "Are you okay little lady?" He asked stepping forward. "Are you guys the librarians?" She asked excitedly. By then Ezekiel was there and he gave them both puzzled looks. "How do you know who we are?" Cassandra asked. 

"I know Flynn. And I need you to take me to the library. I need to speak with Jenkins right away!" She yelled throwing her finger in the air as she walked towards the car. "Who the hell is she, mate?" "Don't know. Didn't ask. But maybe we should take her back to the library." "Yes we should. Mr. Jenkins may know who she is." They all agreed and got in the car. She sat behind the drivers seat next to Ezekiel. "So who are you exactly?" "It's a long story. I'll explain later. Right now I need to write some things down." "Well what's your name?" Ezekiel asked. "Elizabeth, or Lizzy." She said writing down some things. Then Stone pulled into an alley, "Where are we?" "The library," Cassandra replied while they got out. 

Elizabeth gave them all puzzled looks. Then she gave them an awkward laugh, "No this isn't the library." She said stepping back. Rather than try to fight her or explain, Ezekiel went through the back door into the library. "Oh!" She exclaimed jumping in after everyone else. Then she saw Jenkins, "Oh Uncle Jenkins!" She yelled running up to hug him. They all assumed he would question who she was but instead he gave her a huge hug back. "My, Lizzie! How wonderful it is to see you! How was your trip?" "You heard I didn't quite make it to Australia, right?" "No. We assumed you were there the whole time." He looked genuinely concerned. "I was in the Amazon forest, where the women of the most powerful village nursed me back to health." She said putting her bag down. 

"Well how was the Amazon?" He asked completely ignoring the other 3. "Beautiful! You have to go some time!" She said taking off her jacket. Then Stone cleared his throat, "Oh yes. Did you three find the Alligator Scepter?" Jenkins asked while Ezekiel pulled it from his bag. "Perfect! Flynn should be here any second." He said going to put the scepter away. Then the door opened and in walked Flynn and Eve. "Oh my graciousness! That was one adventure!" He said shaking the water from his hair. "I don't think you can call crashing the jeep into the river to avoid human contact is an adventure." Eve said wringing out her hair. But Flynn was frozen. "Lizzie?" He said seeing the bag. She had gone to the bathroom and came back when she heard his voice. "Papa?" She yelled running down the hall towards them. She ran and jumped into his arms while he hugged her and fell to his knees holding her. 

"Papa?" Ezekiel said raising his eyebrows. "Oh my stars, darling where have you been?" "The Amazon. You'll have to go and meet the women who helped me, they are wonderful. But I came home. And now you have to introduce me to these people." She said rambling on. And then they all noticed it. She had on the button up white shirt with a black blazer on top, she had on nice jeans, and she had on sneakers. She looked just like him, clothing wise. "Oh my sweet little pumpernickel. How I've missed you," he said kissing her head repeatedly. "You must be hungry. Come on, let's get something to eat. All of us!" He said leading everyone to the dining hall. Jenkins brought out pizza and Elizabeth looked like she was going to cry, "I haven't had pizza in so long." She said. Everyone laughed and grabbed a couple slices. 

"You've lost a lot of weight, how do your clothes fit?" "They fixed them for me. They were all able weave some of the fabric together after they cut it." She said with a mouth full. "Sweetheart, manners." He said smiling. Eve couldn't help but smile too, her heart swelled seeing him like this. She loved it, the look in his eyes, the way his whole mood instantly changed. "So who are they?" She asked him wiping her mouth. "They are the other librarians. Ezekiel Jones, world class thief. Jacob Stone, architect and art lover. Cassandra Cillian, math genius. And this is Colonel Eve Baird, my guardian." She nearly choked on her water. "You finally got a new guardian? And she's pretty? Holy cow papa, you got super lucky." She said smiling. 

"It gets better," he whispered before leaning over and kissing Eve's cheek. "Oh this is too much! I love it!" She squealed. Everyone else had a smile plastered to their faces. "So you're his daughter?" Eve asked. "Yes ma'am. Not biologically, but yes." "About a year before I became the librarian, I was walking across the building I was in and I heard crying from a little hallway off to the side. So I went to check and there she was. She was 5 then, and rather than put her through so much stress I decided to look after her. And she was super easy to love. She read books, all the time. And she loved to draw, but not just like fields of poppies, she liked to draw buildings and cars and boats. And then write stories to go along with them. It was almost as if fate brought me the best little gift in the world." "Didn't you take her to the police?" "Of course I did. Her mother was one of the people who had gone missing on campus. And they said that she had no next of kin so they were going to put her in a foster home." Cassandra smiled, "So you're 16 now?" "Almost. Will be in 3 months." She smiled back. 

Lizzie stood up and grabbed everyone's plates. She whisked away to the kitchen and came back to sit down again and answer more questions. "So what's your full name?" Stone asked. "Elizabeth Bennet Carsen." She said proudly. "Have you ever tried to look for your mom?" Ezekiel asked. Flynn froze and covered her ears, "She didn't go missing from magic. They found her about six months later." He said. Lizzie laughed, "Papa I can still hear you." He made a nervous face and apologized. "I don't remember anything about her. She wasn't there too much. But I do remember this older man who was always watching after me. I think it was her father. But I don't really remember it." Now Cassandra had one, "Why do you write everything down?" 

Lizzie laughed and pulled out her little notebook, "I have a terrible memory and a horrible sense of time. So I write down what I'm supposed to do and when to do it. It just keeps track of things, and I write down details of a lot of experiences so Papa can read them instead of listen to me try to remember parts." She explained and Cassandra immediately understood what she meant. "So how exactly did you two meet?" She asked Eve. Eve smiled and grabbed his hand. 

"I used to work for a NATO team and we were taking down a terrorist when Flynn showed up and took something. Then I got a letter from the library and here we are!" "Did you hate him at first?" "I wouldn't say hate. Dislike, yes. But he did save my life." Lizzie nodded and stood up. "It was wonderful meeting you guys. But I have to shower and go to sleep. I'm exhausted. Adieu!" She said smiling and walking towards the hallway. Everyone could see Flynn's smile, and they couldn't help but ask more questions. "Why did you tell us about your daughter?" "Because I thought she succumbed to the same fate as her mother. And I didn't want you to look for her so I didn't say anything to ease the pain." He explained. It was as if they all understood what he meant so they didn't bother anymore. 

"Well goodnight everyone. I'm going to tell my daughter goodnight and go to bed myself. Eve whenever you'd like to join." "Don't wait up for me." She smiled. The other three stood up and went about their separate ways while Flynn went towards Lizzie's room. He knocked and she said he could come in. He sat down on the edge of her bed and smiled, "Oh my baby Lizzie. I've missed you so much." He was petting her hair and she sat up. She wrapped her arms around him and he hugged her back. "why didn't you call or try to come home?" "I was safe. But I wasn't well. So they helped me." He kissed her head. "You'll have to tell me all about it tomorrow. But sleep tonight. You know where I am." He said kissing her head again. She smiled, "I know Papa. By the way, nice catch with Eve." She winked and he laughed. "Goodnight princess," he said before closing the door. "G'night Papa."


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie connects with Stone. Cuteness.

TLDC2

All night long the thought of Flynn as a father kept everyone awake. Except for Lizzie, she had another troubling thought bothering her. "Why didn't Papa come to look for me?" She wondered. "I was gone for nearly 7 months and he didn't try to come and look for me." She realized. The feeling in her chest made her very sad and angry, so much that she walked out towards the reading room to find her favorite book. She quickly found it and sat down to read. But then she found she couldn't. Tears began flowing down her face and her way too big pajamas were nearly falling off. She didn't realize she was crying so loud until she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked up with puffy red eyes and saw Stone looking down with a sincere face. 

"Hey little lady, what's wrong?" "Papa. I was gone for 7 months and not once did he try to come and find me. It's almost like he lost hope." She said falling into a small sob. He squatted down and wrapped his arms around her. "Maybe he just thought you didn't make it. That would've been my guess since your plane went down. You know Flynn, he wouldn't've given up if he knew you were out there." Stone never liked seeing girls cry, it always made him way too uncomfortable. Lizzie tried to stop her crying, but little hiccups kept coming back again and again. "So you're into art and architecture, right?" He smiled. "Yeah I am." "Could you help me? I'm trying to design a building and I need to know if it's feasible." Lizzie sheepishly looked down and he used two fingers to bring her chin right back up. "Of course I will help you." She smiled and pulled out her notebook. 

She opened the pages and flipped to the newest design. "Can I look at the other ones?" He asked, she started biting at her nails and nodded. "Yeah I guess." She said chewing her nail while he went between the pages. "Lizzie, these are spectacular! I mean some of these designs are so far into the future of architecture, it's amazing!" He gushed at her works and she blushed. "They aren't that good," she mumbled sitting back down. "Yes they are. You need to show these off, try to get them to contractors and builders." He was tracing the lines using his fingers marveling at the precise lines and dimensions. "Flynn said you used to draw buildings and things right?" She nodded. "Well I think you need to be an architect," he laughed flipping through the pages and finally landing on the drawing she was referring to. 

"So you want to make a hotel that is based off of Star Trek that looks like the Enterprise going warp speed?" "Yeah. I need to know if it's structurally sound." She nodded while he looked at the dimensions. "Yeah, I think it is. But you know what would be cooler? If you made it look like a crashed Enterprise. Like the real thing had crashed and now it's a hotel." She thought about it and then spoke, "That would be cool, but at the same time you would then have to redo the road around it. To make it look like a crash. So I think it would be better to stay standing." He smiled, "Atta girl! I was testing you to see if you knew how architecture affects the environment around it. And you have passed." She smiled and was standing next to him while he sat down. 

They went on for hours, late into the morning. It was around 4 in the morning when they fell asleep in the reading room. They had papers and designs sprawled out everywhere and they too were sprawled in their chairs. They were both snoring lightly and Lizzie was sitting at such an odd angle. Flynn ran around looking for the both of them frantically, but Jenkins was the one who found them. Being the grandfather/dad at heart he is, he went to get two blankets and he covered the two before leaving and turning off the lights. "Sir, do not worry. I have found her. She's with Mr. Stone in the reading room. They had an eventful night and now they are sleeping." He told him and got a sigh of relief in response. "What were they doing?" Flynn asked with a hint of concern in his voice. "Looks like they were designing buildings and museums and whatnot." He smiled. Flynn nodded, "Good. I'm glad they get along." Jenkins nodded before walking away to make tea. 

After a while Eve woke up and so did the other two librarians who actually slept the night before. "Where's Stone? Usually he's up bright and early reading." Ezekiel said yawning and rubbing his face with his hands. "He is still sleeping in the reading room," Flynn answered not looking up from the book he was reading. Then Cassandra came in the room, fully dressed and ready to take on the day. "Good morning everyone!" She said with a bright smile. They all said it back, just not as enthusiastically. They waited for about two hours and then two sleepy and disheveled looking people came from the reading room. "I told you to go to sleep like five times," Stone said groggily. "And I told you I don't like to listen." Lizzie replied sitting down next to Flynn. "Morning Papa," she said laying her head on his shoulder. He leaned over and kissed her head, "Good morning sunshine," he said still reading his book. 

"I want bacon and pancakes," Lizzie said rubbing her stomach. "Yes please," Stone grumbled. Ezekiel laughed at them, "Lets go to this place in Texas that I know. Marvelous coffee too," she said which made him perk up. "I'm not changing," he said. "I have to. My pajamas are falling off," she said walking towards her room. She came back no more than three minutes later dressed in old leggings and a hoodie. "Anyone else going to Texas with us?" Stone asked setting the back door. Ezekiel jumped up and so did Eve, "Family breakfast! Let's go!" Eve said getting everyone to go. "Papa! Let's go!" Lizzie said pulling Flynn out of his seat.


	3. Chapter 3

TLDC3

They whisked through the back door into the small shop across the street from the restaurant. Lizzie grabbed the first hand that was closest to hers and bolted across the barren street. She assumed it was her Papa's and didn't let go. Until she felt a leather bracelet hit her hand. She immediately blushed and looked up, "S-sorry Stone." She said telling the hostess they needed a table for 6. He smiled and ruffled her hair, "Don't worry 'bout it." He shrugged it off like it was nothing but she couldn't help but feel terrible. They all sat down at the table and ordered, everyone went about their own conversations. Then Lizzie felt a nudge in her side, she looked up and saw it was Flynn. "Yes Papa?" "Whatever happened to that boy you were seeing?" He asked wriggling his eyebrows. "Oh? I guess I kind of forgot about him while I was out and about. I haven't talked to Peter in a while." She laughed at the thought of him, she had nearly forgotten completely about him. 

"You should call him when we get back," he said. "I probably should." Then they went back to their other conversations and Lizzie shuddered. Stone wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "You cold?" "No. Just a chill." She had to bite her cheeks to keep from crying, she didn't want to think about him and what he had done to her. She had instant flashbacks to the night before she left on the plane. Peter was all over the place and then she found herself in serious pain and scared. She shook her head to get the memory out and then the food came. They all ate and paid and then went back to the library. "Go call Peter!" Flynn said and she nodded. She walked to the reading room and her hands shook when she picked up the phone. 

Then Stone came in and startled her. "Who's Peter?" He asked sitting down. "A boyfriend." His smile turned to concern. "Why don't you sound excited about calling him?" "If I tell you something do you promise to never tell Papa?" She asked sitting in the other chair. "Yeah. Sure." Stone felt a little gratitude in the fact that she trusted him with this. "Peter wasn't an amazing boyfriend like Papa thinks he is. He used to yell, and hit me, and throw things. And I wasn't going to tell him I was leaving because I knew he would guilt me into staying. So I was going to just go and leave. But Papa insisted I tell him. So I went to his house and when I told him he didn't react like he normally does. He was calm and he told me he loved me. Then he said he wanted to take our relationship to the next level. And I knew that meant he wanted to-ya know-do it. And I didn't want to. So I said no. And then he turned into the Peter I know. And then he hit me, and I woke up with him using me and I couldn't stop crying. But then instead of ever telling anyone I just came home and pretended like it didn't happen and now Papa wants me to call him and I just can't!" She said in one big breath. Stone's eyes were the size of the moon. 

He took in a shaky breath and walked over to the desk on the far side of the room. He got out a bottle of whiskey and two shot glasses. "We are going to need a drink to talk this over," he said pouring them both a shot. "Really?" She asked laughing. "Yes. Take it fast." They clinked glasses and both took it. She gagged a little and he laughed. "See sweetheart? You did great!" She was shaking her head and wiped a tear from her eye. "So this kid, I might have to beat the shit out of him." Stone said in all seriousness. "It happened so long ago. It means nothing now." "No. That's wrong. It does mean something. He hurt you and he deserves to pay for that." She felt upset and almost wanted to cry. "But I didn't try to stop him," she whispered looking down. "I knew what he was doing and I couldn't stop him." "Exactly. You couldn't. You are a victim. It's not your fault." Stone said reaching out and holding her hand. 

"No it is my fault because I didn't give him what he wanted. But I can't tell Papa, he will be so angry with me." She said with a tear streaming down her face. "No no no, don't cry. It's not your fault. But you do need to talk to your dad." "No! Papa can't know. Forget I ever said anything!" She said standing up and quickly walking towards the door. He got up to follow he r but was too late. She had already gone all the way to her room. Everyone had watched her run to her room with tears in her eyes and they saw the saddened look on Stone's face. Flynn came up and put his hand on Stone's shoulder. "What the hell did you do to her and why does your breath smell like Jack Daniels?" "It's not what you think. But I do need to tell you something." He say Flynn down and told him everything that Lizzie had just told him. 

"And she didn't want to tell me?" "She was in too much pain. She thought you were going to be so angry with her, she couldn't face that. But right now she needs you Flynn. Go comfort her." Stone said as he watched Flynn fly towards her room wiping at his face and mumbling incoherent words. Everyone else in the room fell silent before walking away to different rooms. Stone stood up and threw the chair in front of him across his room. Jenkins chose to ignore the ruckus and went along like nothing happened. 

Flynn knocked on Lizzie's door and she sniffled, "Yeah?" "Hey baby doll it's me. Can I come in?" He said in a soft voice before he heard her stand up. She shuffled to the door and opened it, the sight of her puffy eyes and swollen cheeks made Flynn's heart break. "Oh my baby," he said scooping her up into his arms. He sat down on her bed and held her while Lizzie broke into more sobs. "I'm so sorry Papa. It was my fault," he kissed her head. "No no, it's nowhere near your fault. It is all on him. But why didn't you tell me?" She looked up and wiped her eyes. "Because I thought you were gonna be so mad, and I didn't want you to be mad at me," she said sniffing. He cradled her a little closer, "Oh I could never be mad at you for that. Never." He repositioned her so she had her arms and legs wrapped around his torso and he pulled back her blankets. "Lie down and I'll get you some water and then we can talk it over. I'll be right back," he leaned down and kissed her head. 

She cuddled farther into her pillows and blanket and he practically ran to get her some water. Once he got the glass he went back to her and sat down next to her. She crawled into his lap and held the glass delicately. After she told him the whole story he took in a shaky breath. "I don't see in any part of that how it's your fault. Why don't you just rest. I'll stay here the whole time, maybe even recite some Shakespeare. He kissed her forehead and she slowly closed her eyes. Flynn took in a deep breath and let the silent tears fall down his face. Never in a million years did he expect someone to hurt his baby like that. And now they had to pay.


	4. Chapter 4

TLDC4

While Lizzie was sleeping, Stone had Ezekiel show him how to find people on Facebook. They soon found Peter and Stone thought he was going to puke just by looking at his profile. "Wait, what are you gonna do?" Ezekiel asked stepping in front of the screen and pushing Stone back by his chest. "I'm gonna show him that what he did was wrong and that somewhere along the line he has to pay," Stone said through gritted teeth. "You're not gonna kill him, right mate?" "No of course I'm not gonna kill him, I'm just gonna show him how I solve my problems. Oklahoma style." Ezekiel took in a huge breath, "What if Lizzie is lying?" Stone turned and looked at him, "Excuse me?" "You've known her maybe 24 hours. What if she is lying?" "Why would she lie?" "For attention, mate. It's what girls her age do," Stone shook his head. "She wasn't lying. If you don't believe me go and ask Flynn, he could tell you if she is or not." Ezekiel decided to step off, it seemed to pluck a nerve in Stone. 

A few hours went by and Cassandra had spent her day rearranging the different things in the library to aesthetically please herself and Jenkins, Eve had gone out to run some errands, and Flynn hadn't left Lizzie's side. Flynn had a terrible though raking through his head, he was the one who had sent Lizzie to Peter's house in the first place. He felt as though it was almost his fault for telling her to go over there to let her know that she was leaving, but instead of dwell on the thought that he might've been the reason his daughter was raped, he decided to watch his daughter. He studied her, he had missed watching her sleep so soundly. His memory went back to a time when she was little, very little. Back when she used to sneak picture books into the library and curl up into his bed and try to read them out loud, but asking for help with a word every few seconds.   
He then went to the times when she was in second and third grade, when she was beginning to get an attitude and was still in love with animals and picture books, although he was slowly introducing her to smaller chapter books, like Narnia and Junie B. Jones. He never understood the appeal of Junie B. Jones but Charlene had told him that it was a very popular series amongst girls her age. He thought of the times when macaroni and cheese was her favorite food, when she used to skip down the halls and sing little songs. A smile crept up onto his face and he brushed her hair off of her forehead. That was when he saw the scar that went from her temple to her jawline. 

Flynn ran his finger along the scar and scowled at the fact that it was so rough and ragged. He saw the disfiguration of her eye socket, and how it looked like it had been broken and never set properly. He looked at the way her back curved differently now after she had lost all of the extra weight. She never went to public school, so she never had to face any bullying or ridicule. He was always very thankful for that, he was always teased and made fun of in school, and that made him a very difficult child. The thing about Lizzie though was that when she was younger and until she left, she was always inside. She liked being outdoors she just didn't like running and jumping and sports, she preferred books.   
And Flynn never once told her to go outside and play, if she wanted to read books, he let her have any book she wanted. One of the best things about her always being inside was the fact that she never got hurt unless a book hit her, she ran into a table or shelf, or if she got a paper cut. She got more kisses on her little fingers from paper cuts than she did scrapes from concrete. But not once did he mind, she was magnificently smart and always had words and comebacks that made sense, unlike some other kids. At one point he even put her in a daycare program but she was pulled out within a week for being rude to the caretakers, as in she called one of the ladies incompetent because she had forgotten to get another girl's shoes.

After a while she woke up and groaned, she had a massive headache and was very thirsty. "Here baby," Flynn said handing her the glass of water that he had also been sipping on while she was asleep. She chugged nearly the whole glass and got up, "What time is it?" He looked at his watch and his eyebrows looked like he was moderately surprised. "It is about 1:30 in the afternoon," she too looked surprised. "Well, that is something." She whispered to herself while walking out of her room. She found Stone sitting at the desk with his laptop, while she heard Cassandra whistling about. Eve had come back some time earlier and was talking to Jenkins and Ezekiel while waiting for her boyfriend to come out of his daughter's room. 

She sat down at the desk next to Stone and put her head on his shoulder and he rested his head on top of hers. "Heard you were out cold," he chuckled and she nodded into his shoulder. "How was your nap?" "About as good as could be expected considering I fell asleep next to Papa and I am pretty sure snot was all over my face," she said chuckling. "That is disgusting," he said playfully pushing her head away. They both laughed and watched as Flynn kissed Eve on the cheek. She smiled and held onto his hand as he sat down next to her. "I am so bored, are there any missing artifacts or magical items we can go and look for?" Lizzie groaned, everyone turned their attention to the clippings book.  
"Well," Ezekiel said standing up and looking at the latest page. "There is a missing sword," Lizzie's eyes lit up, "Papa! Sword! We have to go!" she said standing up. "Where?" Cassandra said coming into the room. "Uhm, it says in Russia." Ezekiel said reading it over again. "Papa, it's a missing sword in mother Russia," she said in a very good and thick Russian accent. "Well LITs, we are going to Russia. Grab your coats and hats." Flynn said while Lizzie cheered and took off to her room. Everyone else laughed and went to get dressed for the weather.


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys, I had half of the next chapter written and I was going to type it a couple nights ago. But I was in a car accident and can't use my right arm yet. I swear I will get the next chapter up ASAP.


	6. Chapter 5

They all put on their warmest clothes and found themselves together at the back door. Lizzie had even gotten out her favorite Ushanka and everyone but Flynn had giggled at her. "Oh Baby Bear! It's almost too small, maybe you should get a new one while we are here," he said pulling it down to fit better so she would stay warm. "It's fine Papa," she sighed zipping up the coat she had on. "Yes but I don't want you to get cold," he said flipping her collar up and buttoning every button. "Papa I'm fine! Let's get to mother Russia!" She yelled with her accent in full force again. "Okay so here's the plan; Cassandra and Ezekiel, you two go and scout out where we are going. Eve and I will gather the information on who currently owns it. And Lizzie and Stone," they both got excited. "Just watch out for her and make sure that she doesn't befriend the locals and get herself killed because of her accent." Then they both huffed their chests, "Not fair Papa!" She said. "Fine. Go hat shopping," he said nodding. She shook her head, "We will find something useful," she said nodding right back. "Fine. Just stay out of trouble." He told them both, but mostly her. 

They all jumped through the door and went their respective ways. Eve and Flynn were off, hand in hand to do whatever they were doing. Cassandra and Ezekiel whisked away to their places while Lizzie and Stone were left in the snow. "Stone! We have to get me a new hat and then try to meet Putin," Stone laughed, "Yes. We will try to meet Vladmir Putin." She nodded with a very serious look. She grabbed his hand and they took off running towards the nearest hat shop. "Should I get white, black, or brown?" "Get the brown, it matches your boots," he pointed out smiling with his eyes crinkling. She tried on various sizes until she found one she liked and then she begged him to get one. After a while of being in the same store they finally bought their hats and left. Lizzie remembered that Jenkins had asked her to get him something nice, and of course she got her uncle Jenkins the best thing ever. They walked around the city while Stone showed her the beautiful pieces of art, until Flynn found them. "Baby bear! There you are! I love your new hat," he said kissing her head. "So change of plans, I know you love Russia. But the sword was recently handed over to a salesman who lives in London." "Awww nuts! Well back to the library and then London?" Flynn and Eve nodded. 

Stone texted the other two and soon enough everyone was back at the back door and went in. "You're back?" He asked looking up. "We have to go to London. But first..." she trailed off getting out the jar of honey she got him. "Oh my heavens! This is the perfect honey for tea! How did you know?" "I've known you my whole life, of course I know what to get you," she hugged Jenkins and he whisked away to put his honey up. When she turned around she saw Flynn and Stone whispering. She walked to Eve and asked, "What are they whispering about?" Eve shrugged, "I don't know. Probably this quest." She cocked her head to the side and nodded. Lizzie nodded with her and sat down. But then Ezekiel sat down with her. "You like swords, eh?" "Yeah. I really like swords. They are like the best gift someone could ever give you. Like it should be a thing that on your birthday you get a free sword," she said with a serious tone. Ezekiel laughed and clapped a hand on her shoulder. "Can you handle a sword though?" "Oh yeah. Trained by Excalibur," she gloated with a bright smile. 

"That is impressive," he nodded along before they were called back to the table. She groaned when she stood up like she was in pain and Eve walked up to her, "What's wrong?" "Nothing. It's just a stiff back from where I've been sleeping in weird positions. I'm fine, swear it," she took another step and her right knee gave out. Eve caught her and wrapped her arm around her waist to help her stand. "I'm good." Eve didn't listen and walked with an arm around her. "Seriously Eve, I'm fine," she said trying to push her off. "Stop fighting it." Eve said laughing. Flynn felt something thump in his chest when Lizzie rested her head on Eve's shoulder. "So the sword you are looking for is quite old. But it looks nearly new. And it's being sold in auctions all over Europe because bad luck follows it. The myth told is that Lady Guinevere first had it, and if it is any other hand it brings bad luck and misfortunes and death." Jenkins explained. "So do we need to go to Camelot?" "No not for Raamah," Lizzie said under her breath. "What?" Stone said looking up. Lizzie stuttered and paled, "Raamah is that name of the sword. I've read about it countless times. Only Lady Guinevere can hold possession." She said looking around. 

"I didn't think you liked Arthurian legend," Flynn said. "I don't. But I like swords," she replied running her hand over the lei line map. "So if someone who is not Guinevere touches it, it brings them all kinds of bad juju?" Cassandra asked. "No. More like if you try to wield it or display it." Flynn explained while everyone else nodded. "So we need to find it quickly while it's being sold in auctions," Ezekiel said. "Exactly. And then get it back here as soon as possible to put away properly." Jenkins told them with a stern voice. "Well let's get changed into some nicer clothes because we have a high class auction to get to," Stone said shooing everyone off. 

By then Lizzie had regained the feeling in her legs and they all went to get dressed. When they came out in their makeup and dresses and suits Jenkins gave them a nod of approval. "Now this auction is for the wealthiest couples, as in you have to act like couples. Flynn and Eve are set. But with the fake names I have given you I put Cassandra and Ezekiel as Mr. And Mrs. Lynch. And I hope you don't mind, sir, but I put Lizzie and Stone as Mr. And Mrs. Wyatt." He was hoping Flynn wouldn't be mad at him for it. "That's fine. I know he will watch out for her." Flynn sounded almost skeptical and angry. But Lizzie on the other hand had to hide her crazy blush. "So you understand what we are looking for and how we can not wield that sword, right?" Flynn said. They all nodded and gave small responses before standing in front of the back door. 

Flynn kissed her head and they whisked off towards the auction house. They easily got in and took on their roles of the various couples. Eve and Flynn were dancing with the orchestra at one point, smiling, kissing. And Cassandra had pulled Ezekiel to a room to look for the sword, all the while they were even having a good time. But Stone and Lizzie were getting work done, they knew what to be looking for and how far it should be and where on earth it had been before. Until a couple of security guards followed them into a room and Lizzie acted without thinking. She jumped up on the counter and swung her legs out, pulling Stone in too close for comfort. Just the closeness made her nervous but it also made the security guards run out. They both laughed and went back to finding the sword before it was too late. 

Once they did find the exact whereabouts of the sword, she got everyone else around and Ezekiel had done his thing and now they had to just get it back to the library. That was supposed to be easy. Until it was somehow given to Lizzie just as a couple of goons with guns started coming at them while chanting Latin. She used the sword while everyone else watched in horror knowing that she would now be cursed. 

Which then kicked off the weirdest week any of them could ever imagine.


	7. Chapter 6

A terrible feeling of dread had been hanging in the pits of their stomachs as they watched Lizzie battle with the sword, like it had been made for her. Cassandra claimed she couldn't watch and Ezekiel couldn't seem to take his eyes off of the dueling group. Eve was watching with a glint of sadness and despair in her eye while Stone watched with amazement. He took in every move she was making and how she seemed to have been trained by King Arthur himself. All the while Flynn couldn't help that his mouth was hanging wide open, he couldn't help the fact that he was watching his daughter seal her fate with that sword. She was so swift and focused while she fought, almost like she had done this a million times before and this was a million and one. 

Soon the goons were down and she was holding the sword, but it was glowing. The golden aura went through the sword into her veins, making her glow. "Lizzie!" Flynn said stumbling forward and trying to see what was going on. "Papa, I have something to tell you." She said looking up with a nervous look on her face. "Please tell me that you aren't a reincarnation of Lady Guinevere." She laughed. "No. I'm not a reincarnation, I am Lady Guinevere." She offered a scared smile and a nervous giggle. "Yes and I'm Queen Elizabeth. Now we need to break the curse." He said stepping forward shaking his head. "No. I seriously am Guinevere. Wife of King Arthur, mistress of Sir Lancelot." "Lizzie stop playing and-" then a vase shattered. She waved her hand and brought it back together like it had never broken. 

"How did you do that?" Flynn asked with a bit of confusion in his voice. "Magic, I am Lady Guinevere." She said yet again. "Lizzie. You aren't Lizzie?" He said yet again with a higher pitched voice. "I've never been Lizzie. I have had a quest this whole time." She said putting the sword in the sheath. "And what's that mission?" Flynn had forgotten about the others behind him, and they were staying quiet. "Arthur had sent me to this time to see how magic was being used and if we should release it or not. But I have only a little time left before I must go back," she explained before sitting down. "Well we can talk about that later. I know you're hungry and probably tired so we can go back home for now." He said trying to avoid the possibility that she was leaving forever. 

She wanted to continue the conversation but kept her mouth shut because she knew it would upset him too much. They walked together in a silent group and went through the back door, to which Jenkins immediately knew that everyone else had found out who Lizzie really was. "Oh dear, they found out?" He said looking at her, she nodded and Flynn's jaw had hit the floor. "Wait! You knew too?!" "Sir you must remember. I am Sir Galahad. She is Lady Guinevere. We know each other already," he said in a calm voice. Flynn nodded, "I forgot about that. But yes, you're right," he dropped it again and sat at his desk to read a book. Ezekiel went towards the reading room while Cassandra went to help Jenkins. 

Stone didn't like the tension in the air so he went to talk to Flynn while Eve went to talk with Lizzie. When Flynn saw that Stone was walking towards him he stopped him, "I do not need your help or guidance right now." He said in a low tone. "Look, I know you probably don't. But I also need to make sense of what is going on. Because I'm just as lost as you!" He said in a hushed voice. "You need to make sense of this?! My daughter, is Guinevere! She said she only has a little time left! Which means she could be leaving again! Forever!" That made Stone's blood boil. "You are the one that never went to look for her when her plane crashed! You left her out there! And it eats her alive to know that you never came to look for her!" Stone yelled right back, at this point everyone surely heard them. 

Flynn took in a shaky breath and slid his back down against the wall. He put his head in his hands and tried not to think about that. "I didn't want to be the one to find her body. I couldn't bring myself to think that she was dead, I didn't want to think that she didn't make it. It was heartbreaking enough to hear that her plane went down and that there wasn't one other survivor. I couldn't be the one to find my Baby Bear," his voice cracked before he wiped at a few silent tears. Stone decided not to pick anymore and he left, walking to wherever he could get to the quickest before he said something rude. In the other room Eve was sitting next to a sad Lizzie, "I didn't want to tell him. I thought I was going to have more time. And by that I mean-I didn't think he was going to call me back until after Papa was long gone." She whispered, Eve rubbed small circles in her back. "Well you know your Papa better than anyone. He understands the chosen one drama and how you are doing a very important job. But I think you need to talk to him, he needs to know what's going on." 

Lizzie sighed, "I know you're right but some weird stuff is going to start happening," she said. "Like what?" "My magic will become more powerful than ever. Soon I will revert back to my original form, and I will gain back my accent. I will start to act like royalty again, it's just how it goes," she explained shrugging her shoulders. "That doesn't sound too bad, but I might start calling you Princess," Eve said trying to lighten to mood. "It's queen," she blushed looking away. "Oh goodness!" She said with a laugh. Lizzie chuckled and laid back, she let out a heavy sigh. "I seriously thought I would have way more time!" She groaned. "Well if you don't have a lot of time left then we should eat pizza." Eve said trying to whittle a way to the teenager/immortal soul's heart. "I like the way you think," she said sitting up and rubbing her hands over her face. 

Eve gathered everyone around except for Flynn and went to find him. He was in one of the farthest corners of the library, reading a book and wiping at his eyes every few seconds. "Flynnie?" She said looking for him, then she heard his hiccups and walked towards him. "Eve, I know you are my lovely girlfriend and my guardian but I really want to be alone at the moment." He said in a low voice. "No you don't. You want to be with your family, most importantly with your daughter. Now come on, eat, and then we go to sleep and wake up feeling brand new." She said pulling on his arms. Finally he stood up and pulled her in for a hug, then he kissed her forehead. "You aren't some ancient soul who's going to leave, right?" "Not that I know of," she said smiling. He sadly smiled back and they walked towards the dining room. They all ate and made small talk, and then they parted for their rooms. Flynn couldn't bring himself to say goodnight to all of his "kids" like he normally does so he went to his room and closed the door. But he did pull on the bell that was attached to Lizzie's room. 

She jumped up and rung back, "Yes papa?" She said through the vent. "Goodnight Baby Bear," he whispered before making a kissy noise. She giggled and said, "Goodnight Papa Bear." And sent back a kiss. All night he tossed and turned and eventually Eve was the one holding him so he would sleep. Everyone else slept soundly and quietly, but morning came a little too fast. Everyone woke up and went to the main room. Lizzie was the last and that's when everyone gasped, her hair was now a fiery red compared to her dark brown. "When did you dye your hair?" Flynn asked. She made a face, "I didn't. Things like this will be happening up until my depart." She slammed a hand over her mouth. "As well as the accent," Eve said laughing.


End file.
